


Here to Help

by What_If_Im_Dreaming



Category: Lumity - Fandom, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, mentions of abuse
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_If_Im_Dreaming/pseuds/What_If_Im_Dreaming
Summary: Depois de um acidente desagradável, Luz aprende que às vezes coisas boas podem surgir de situações infelizes e talvez, apenas talvez, essa coisa boa seria Amity.Classificado como T (?) para referências de abuso leve.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here to Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420225) by [garseeya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garseeya/pseuds/garseeya). 



"Isso dói. Dói muito, muito mesmo ”, Luz gemeu, segurando sua perna, lutando contra as lágrimas de vergonha e frustração quando uma onda de dor percorreu seu corpo. Foi seu quinto jogo de Grudgby desde que se juntou ao time e o primeiro jogo que ela teve coragem de pedir para Amity comparecer. Ela tinha talento para o jogo, rapidamente se tornando uma das melhores jogadoras do time desde que aprendeu o esporte apenas alguns meses antes. Sua reputação como uma grande jogadora logo se espalhou por Hexside, ganhando um novo respeito e admiração de seus colegas que antes não eram familiares para ela. Não que Luz não tivesse amigos, na verdade, ela tinha feito uma grande amizade em duas jovens bruxas, Willow e Gus, pelas quais ela era extremamente grata. No entanto, sendo a única humana presente, Luz lutou para se encaixar no meio de seus colegas e, assim, buscou amizade e pertencimento entre sua equipe e ficou feliz ao descobrir que, além dos laços que ela criou com companheiros de equipe, com sua habilidade no campo de Grudgby tinham mais pessoas dispostas a lhe dar uma chance de se encaixar.

Havia uma pessoa em particular que Luz queria conhecer acima de tudo - Amity Blight. Uma bruxa popular, fazer amizade com Amity sempre pareceu fora do alcance de Luz. Antes de se juntar ao time de Grudgby, Luz estava longe de ser popular, seu status de pária criando distância entre ela e a garota que ela desejava conhecer. Ainda assim, ela se sentiu compelida a tentar, embora até mesmo seus melhores esforços até agora tivessem resultado em resultados desfavoráveis. Tendo alcançado o estrelato que acompanha o atletismo escolar, no entanto, Luz pensou que talvez agora ela teria uma chance. Querendo nada mais do que impressionar a garota com seu talento atlético, Luz achou que talvez convidar Amity para um de seus jogos fosse a maneira perfeita de chamar sua atenção. Havia algo em Amity que afinal atraía Luz; algo que a fez querer tentar. Talvez fosse sua direção, ou seu domínio da magia, ou seus lindos olhos dourados... Pera, quê?

“Luz!,” Eda, sua mentora e guardiã desde que chegou às Boiling Isles, gritou enquanto corria para o campo ao lado de um frenético Diretor Bump e o médico da escola.

"Oi, Eda", Luz gaguejou, reprimindo um nó na garganta enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos, "Estou bem. Acho que só torci meu tornozelo... ”

"Odeio ter de dizer isso a você, criança, mas pelo que acabamos de ver, o que você tem aí é muito pior do que uma torção", comentou Eda, contando o golpe que fez Luz cair no chão e torcer a perna esquerda de forma anormal.

"Ai, caramba", Luz gemeu, estremecendo de dor quando o médico da escola imobilizou sua perna antes que dois outros médicos chegassem com uma maca.

"Essas pessoas aqui irão acompanhar você e a Sra. Clawthorne até o curandeiro", disse o Diretor Bump, observando a frustração crescendo no rosto da nova aluna. “Como é provável que você fique fora da escola por um tempo, vou providenciar para que alguém repasse o seu trabalho do curso, mas nos próximos dias, tente descansar um pouco.”

Luz deu um aceno de compreensão antes de fechar os olhos enquanto os médicos moviam a maca para tirá-la do campo. A última coisa que ela queria ver eram os rostos de seus amigos, especialmente Amity, olhando para ela enquanto era carregada.

——

Passaram-se vários dias desde o fatídico jogo que deixou Luz acamada com uma perna totalmente engessada. Ficar presa em casa provou ser uma experiência bastante solitária, com Eda e seu demônio companheiro, King, trabalhando durante o dia. Sem nada para fazer, Luz se viu perdida em pensamentos, imaginando o que seus amigos andavam fazendo e refletindo sobre o fato de não poder ir às aulas. Desde que chegou às Boiling Isles vindo do mundo humano, Luz não queria nada mais do que aprender magia e se tornar uma bruxa muito parecida com seu herói fictício, Azura. Como tal, ter permissão para frequentar a Hexside para atingir esse objetivo era nada menos do que um sonho que se tornou realidade, especialmente em combinação com a orientação que ela estava recebendo de Eda - uma bruxa poderosa em seu próprio direito. No entanto, por enquanto, parecia que era outra oportunidade que ela havia desperdiçado, dada sua situação atual. Perdida em pensamentos, Luz não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado antes que uma voz irritante, mas familiar, a trouxesse de volta à realidade enquanto ela se levantava para ouvir.

“O que quer que você esteja vendendo, nós não queremos, hoot!” Luz ouviu Hooty, a casa da coruja (como era conhecido) personificada, falou.

Curiosa, Luz continuou a ouvir, tentando distinguir as palavras abafadas do outro lado da porta. Com o quarto dela situado longe da sala da frente, o esforço se mostrou inútil, pois Luz deixou o corpo cair de volta no colchão. "Ai ..." ela gemeu quando o movimento repentino enviou ondas de dor por sua perna apoiada no travesseiro.

“Lição de casa, você disse? Bem, acho que Luz pode precisar disso, mas se ela não quiser é outra história, hoot hoot!” Luz ouviu Hooty continuar, erguendo-se mais uma vez ao ouvir a porta se abrir.

“Luz?” uma voz suave chamou; uma voz que Luz não conseguiu identificar imediatamente.

“Uhm, certo? Quem é? ”, Luz questionou, perguntando-se a quem exatamente pertencia a voz e por que exatamente ela estava aqui.

“Uhm, é a Amity. O diretor Bump me pediu para passar sua tarefa de casa.”

"Nossa, por que Amity?" Luz pensou consigo mesma enquanto olhava para a perna, a última coisa que ela queria que Amity a visse assim.

"Oh, ei, Amity!" Luz gaguejou, tentando imaginar um motivo para fazer a bruxa de cabelos verdes ir embora. "Eu, hum, eu não posso chegar até a porta agora. Bem, quero dizer, eu posso, mas iria demorar um pouco e eu não quero perder seu tempo, então você pode, uh, você pode simplesmente deixar o dever de casa na mesa de centro. Eda pode trazer para mim mais tarde. ”

"Bem, o diretor Bump me disse que alguns de nossos professores disseram que pode ser útil se você receber alguma tutoria para ajudá-lo a entender o que aprendemos", Amity começou enquanto caminhava em direção de onde pensava que a voz de Luz estava vindo, “E como ele já havia me pedido para trazer seus trabalhos, ele me perguntou se eu poderia...” Com a voz sumindo, os olhos de Amity se fixaram em Luz enquanto ela estava parada na porta de onde a voz tinha vindo.

"Oi, Amity..." Luz disse timidamente, o rosto vermelho de vergonha ao virar a cabeça para desviar o olhar. Em circunstâncias normais, Luz ficaria maravilhada com a oportunidade de conhecer melhor Amity; essa era sua esperança ao convidá-la para o jogo, afinal. No entanto, ao saber como Amity havia reagido às suas tentativas de conhecê-la antes, a maior parte das quais muitas vezes resultava em Luz irritando a menina, Luz temeu que seu fracasso em campo fosse um ponto de discórdia entre os dois, pois, Amity tinha perdido tempo assistindo a um jogo em que Luz durou apenas uma rodada.

"Oh, Luz..." Amity disse, a voz cheia de preocupação enquanto entrava no quarto de Luz. "Isso parece muito ruim", disse Amity, olhando para a perna de Luz, os dedos dos pés inchados tingidos de roxo a única coisa visível sob o grande gesso que engolfava o resto de sua perna.

"Sim..." Luz murmurou, "e dói tanto quanto parece."

"Aposto que sim", Amity disse, colocando o trabalho do curso de Luz em sua mesa de cabeceira. "Eu só quebrei meu pulso quando meu par ..." Amity se interrompeu. "Bem, doeu muito de qualquer maneira, então eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo." Não havia motivo para ela entrar em detalhes sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite, Amity pensou, elas mal se conheciam, afinal.

Percebendo o desconforto repentino de Amity, Luz fez uma nota mental para revisitar a conversa algum dia, não querendo se intrometer em algo que Amity claramente queria manter para si mesma por enquanto. “Sim,” ela disse, estremecendo enquanto ajustava sua posição na cama, para se sentar e encarar seu visitante. “Não é um passeio no parque, com certeza.”

Ao ouvir Amity soltar uma risadinha de seu trocadilho não intencional, uma onda de alívio tomou conta de Luz, na esperança de que Amity não achasse que ela era uma perda de tempo. “Você quer se sentar? Você pode usar minha cadeira”, observou Luz.

"Uhm, sim, isso seria ótimo", disse Amity, puxando a cadeira da mesa de Luz e posicionando-a ao lado da cama. "Então, você quer começar as aulas particulares agora ou?"

"Oh", disse Luz, percebendo que não tinha um curso de ação claro além de oferecer um assento a Amity. “Sim, isso seria ótimo. Não há muito mais o que fazer além de ler, então posso muito bem trabalhar um pouco ”, disse Luz, olhando para o livro Azura que estava ao lado dela.

"Oh, você gosta de Azura?" Amity disse, espiando, ao ver que a menina ferida estava no volume 5.

“Sim, é o meu favorito! Espere, vocês tem Azura aqui nas Boiling Isles? ” Disse Luz, meio em choque e meio maravilhada.

Vendo a expressão genuína de espanto no rosto de Luz, Amity não pôde deixar de rir. É certo que Amity não se surpreendeu quando abordada pelo diretor Bump para ajudar Luz. As vezes em que elas interagiram anteriormente, muitas vezes eram sobre problemas que Luz levava Amity. Assistir ao jogo, Amity pensou, seria a última chance que Amity daria para que qualquer tipo de amizade despertasse entre os dois; afinal, eles sempre poderiam assistir à inevitável festa da vitória depois. No entanto, quando isso não deu certo, Amity interpretou isso como um sinal de que talvez o universo simplesmente não os queria na vida um do outro. Estar aqui, porém, na casa de Luz, em seu quarto, encontrando um terreno comum entre ela e a garota, deu a Amity um vislumbre de esperança de que talvez, apenas talvez, elas pudessem ser amigas. Balançando a cabeça, Amity sorriu, “Sim, é o meu favorito também. Qual livro você gostou mais? ”

Com os olhos brilhantes e não mais envergonhada, Luz não conseguiu conter sua empolgação quando as duas começaram uma conversa sobre a série, ouvindo com intenção e admiração enquanto Amity discutia seus elementos favoritos. Talvez isso não fosse tão ruim, Luz pensou. Talvez houvesse esperança para elas, afinal.


	2. Chapter 2

"Deveríamos estar estudando", pensou Amity com um sorriso ao ouvir Luz divagar sobre uma experiência científica que deu errado no mundo humano. Tinha sido uma noite de sexta feira sem incidentes, e embora ela estivesse ansiosa sobre os próximos exames, não podia deixar de se ver perdida nas palavras de Luz. Um sorriso cruzou seu rosto para o entusiasmo da garota humana não apenas em sua história, mas em tudo o que ela fez. Seja nos trabalhos de casa, nos esportes, no desenho ou na narrativa, ela se impressionou como Luz sempre parecia derramar seu coração e sua alma em tudo o que ela fazia. Mesmo quando as coisas corriam mal, ela tinha um sorriso em seu rosto. Tendo ficado presa na cama por pouco mais de duas semanas, Amity ficou maravilhada ao ver que a humana ainda estava de bom humor apesar de sua situação precária, um longo caminho de recuperação ainda pela frente.

Desde o dia em que Amity foi à casa da coruja para entregar à Luz seus trabalhos de curso, Amity estava interessada em aprender mais sobre o ser humano que a escola estava delirando. Claro que as pessoas diziam que ela era uma atleta talentosa, mas o que isso importava? O objetivo de frequentar a Hexside era aprender magia e com base nos fracassos mágicos que Luz tinha arrastado no passado, Amity questionou se a humana tinha sido talhada para se tornar uma bruxa. Como tal, Amity se viu tendo julgado Luz antes de conhecê-la. Tendo passado mais de uma semana com a menina humana depois da escola, Amity encontrou sua atitude em relação a ela mudando lentamente. Luz era engraçada, de alguma forma sempre conseguindo fazê-la sorrir, independentemente de como o dia se passava. Luz era gentil e atenciosa, era sincera, e nunca parecia se importar ou julgar a tendência de Amity de se desassociar.

Embora inicialmente relutante em ajudar a humana quando abordada pelo Diretor Bump, Amity lentamente se viu contando para baixo os minutos até o final do dia escolar, quando finalmente pôde ir até a casa da Luz. Ao contrário de sua própria casa, a casa da coruja tinha um ar jovial mas amoroso que lhe faltava - pelo menos para ela de qualquer forma. A mais nova da família Blight, a vida não tinha sido fácil para a bruxa. Vivendo na sombra de seu irmão e irmã de alto rendimento, muitas vezes a via perder o favor aos olhos de seus pais. Apesar de ser a melhor aluna de sua classe, para eles, Amity foi um fracasso, pois mesmo suas maiores conquistas não se comparavam às de seus irmãos. Como resultado, Amity frequentemente se via sendo punida por sua incapacidade de atender aos padrões de seus pais. Embora a punição geralmente viesse na forma de palavras indelicadas e estudo rigoroso obrigatório, não era inédito para seu pai ficar fisicamente violento quando perturbado. Tendo sido profundamente ferida em casa, Amity construiu muros e, embora popular entre muitos amigos, ela frequentemente os mantinha na periferia de seu coração para não se encontrar ferida ainda mais - ou seja, até que conheceu Luz.

"E depois havia aranhas por toda parte! Foi uma loucura", disse Luz com uma risada, trazendo Amity de volta de seus pensamentos. "Está tudo bem?" perguntou Luz, sorrindo desvanecendo-se ao notar uma pitada de tristeza nos olhos de sua nova amiga.

"Sim, tudo está bem", disse Amity, fingindo um sorriso.

"Ok, porque, bem, eu sei que acabamos de nos tornar amigas... ou seja, se você me considera uma amiga... Quero dizer, eu te considero uma amiga... Agh, por que isso é tão difícil?" Luz sufocou antes de finalmente reunir o que ela esperava que fossem as próximas palavras certas. "O que eu quero dizer é, se você alguma vez precisar falar, sobre qualquer coisa realmente, estou aqui para ouvir", ela falou, com sinceridade agraciando seus lábios enquanto oferecia um sorriso à garota de cabelos verdes.

Olhos bem abertos em choque, Amity processou cada palavra que deixou a boca de sua nova amiga. Luz escutaria? A ela? De bom grado? Embora ela tivesse muitas pessoas em sua vida fora de sua casa, ela nunca tinha realmente se sentido vista, muito menos sentia que tinha a oportunidade de ser ouvida. Como tal, ouvir Luz tão voluntariamente, tão abertamente, oferecer-se para estar lá para ela - para escutá-la - atingiu Amity até o seu âmago. "Luz eu..." ela gaguejava, lágrimas se formando nos cantos de seus olhos para a bondade genuína que ela sentia nas palavras de Luz.

"Ei, Amity... tá tudo bem", disse Luz, enquanto ela gentilmente pegava na mão, oferecendo-lhe um show de conforto que à garota de cabelos verdes era difícil de conseguir.

Lágrimas escorregando lentamente pelas bochechas, Amity pôde sentir um pedaço da parede que ela havia construído tão cuidadosamente começar a rachar. Encontrando suas palavras, Amity gaguejou: "É... é... apenas a minha vida doméstica; é... não é fácil". Sentindo o aperto de mão de Luz, Amity encontrou seus olhos enquanto Luz acenava com a cabeça para que ela continuasse. "Meus pais... eles não gostam de mim". Eu os de...decepciono e estar em casa... os fins de semana... os fins de semana são os mais difíceis. Eu só... Nunca tive alguém que me mostrasse gentileza como você e... e isso dói", ela se engasgou, as lágrimas caem mais forte e mais rápido.

"Argh..." Amity ouviu Luz tremer ao olhar para ver o humano se reposicionando na cama, deslocando seu corpo e sua perna quebrada para um lado do colchão.

"Luz... o que... o que você está fazendo? Você está se machucando" Amity, disse enquanto tentava combater suas lágrimas.

"Ei, não se preocupe", Luz sorriu, acariciando o colchão ao lado dela. "Venha sentar-se ao meu lado e vamos conversar".

Parando para pensar, Amity sentiu uma sensação de calma se arrastando através dela, sentindo-se segura na presença de sua amiga. Estudando seu rosto por qualquer indício de insinceridade e não encontrando nenhum, Amity finalmente se levantou da cadeira de escrivaninha na qual costumava sentar-se e aos poucos se dirigia para a cama.

Braços abertos para abraçar a garota de cabelos verdes, Luz sentiu um tipo de nó na garganta ao ver a pessoa à sua frente; que tipo de vida ela deve ter vivido para doer tanto, mesmo na mais leve demonstração de gentileza. Ao ver Amity hesitar, os braços de Luz permaneceram abertos, inabaláveis enquanto ela esperava que Amity decidisse seu curso de ação. Momentos depois ela deixou seus braços se fecharem, envolvendo sua nova amiga em um abraço apertado, esperando contra a esperança de que de alguma forma ela consertaria os pedaços quebrados que eram o coração de Amity.

Com Amity em seus braços, o silêncio rastejou sobre a sala enquanto Luz dava à bruxa o tempo que ela precisava, acariciando gentilmente seus cabelos. Ao ouvi-la respirar até mesmo algum tempo depois, Luz suavemente falou: "Você sabe, você não precisa ir para casa hoje à noite se não quiser".

"Mas não tenho mais para onde ir..." Amity disse, através de um suspiro pesado.

"Fique", disse Luz com um senso de convicção que Amity achou tanto admirável quanto surpreendente. "Fique aqui... comigo". Eu até tenho algumas roupas que você pode emprestar"... Luz afirmou, não querendo pressionar a menina, mas sutilmente implorando que ela não saia; implorando que ela não se machuque.

"Mas... mas e a Eda? Ela não vai se importar?" perguntou Amity, ainda em estado de choque.

"Não, de jeito nenhum... Na verdade, ela me disse no outro dia que está feliz por você estar aqui me fazendo companhia e me ajudando"...

Sentindo um leve rubor no rosto dela, Amity se sentou com a decisão. O que ela diria a seus pais? Ela poderia inventar algo sobre ficar o fim de semana na casa de uma amiga para se preparar para os exames, mas certamente eles ficariam chateados por ela lhes ter dito isso no último minuto. Ainda assim, o dia de castigo que ela enfrentaria ao voltar na segunda-feira depois das aulas parecia pouco em comparação com o que ela poderia enfrentar durante o fim de semana se ela voltasse para casa. Apreensiva, mas sentindo-se segura nos braços de Luz, Amity finalmente falou em um sussurro: "Ok".

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história pertence a Garseeya, eu traduzi pois consegui a permissão da autora.


End file.
